Disappearance
by dualstrike
Summary: I'm fading from your memory and I can't seem to stop it. - Yellow & Red. Implied Specialshipping. Game!verse


**Disappearance - A Pokemon Fanfiction**  
><em>I'm fading from your memory and I can't seem to stop it.<em>  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Yellow & Red; specialshipping  
><strong>Rated:<strong> K+ for angst  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst & romance  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Set in the game and manga universe. This is kind of vent work. Pretty much what Yellow is feeling right now is what I am feeling. I chose Yellow instead of Red because a lot of people say I'm kind of like her. There might be some OOC moments here.  
>Obviously I don't own Pokemon and its characters, only the story.<p>

* * *

><p>Do you remember me?<p>

"..."

No, that's what I guessed. Is it fine if I sit down next to you? You don't mind? Well then, thank you. It's kind of cold up here isn't it? You've certainly changed with the weather and all. How are the others? Have you seen Blue or Green?

"..."

She goes by Leaf now? That's strange. I wonder why. How do I know them? Well, they were old friends of mine back then, though they probably don't remember me, either. I have to admit, you and the other two were always close with each other. Back then you were livelier. Your hair has changed too; it's brown now, not black. It's always been like this? I don't remember...

Oh, her? She's ChuChu, my Pikachu. I caught her three years after I met you. You don't remember our meeting? That's what I thought. You saved me from a Dratini and showed me how to catch Pokemon! The Pokemon was a Rattata, do you remember? I also went on a search for you; Blue- I mean _Leaf_had sent me to go find you. I dressed like a boy and you didn't even know I was a girl!

"..."

It is funny, isn't it? It's strange that I know what you're saying, even though you're not saying much. Actually, it seems like you're not saying anything at all. Well, maybe I was a bit of a background character back then. I guess I'm still one. Oh well, it was only a matter of time before I faded into the background.

Ha... This is supposed to be a happy meeting but for some reason I'm not feeling too happy. I guess I'm sad because you don't remember who I am though I think I understand why you're forgetting about me.

I'm fading from your memory and I can't seem to stop it.

Crystal is gone now, do you know? Huh, you don't know her? Yeah, that's what Silver and Gold said too. There's a girl named Soul now. She kind of looks like Crystal, except for the hair colour and she doesn't wear earrings. You're good friends with this Soul girl, right? She's best friends with Gold and Silver.

"... _Why are you here?_"

... I guess that question would come up soon. You can't stay quiet forever huh? Red, I care about you a lot, that's why I kept going. That's why I hiked all the way up here. You chose a lonely spot to live. The old you was nothing like, well, the new you. That's not a problem though because I know deep down inside that you're still Red. The person I care about the most.

I guess I should be taking my leave. There's nothing... Nothing more that I could do. I'm slowly fading from your life and I can't stop it. Maybe... Maybe I'll see Crystal in a new life or something. I'm sounding pretty crazy I bet... I'm just glad I got some of these feelings out before disappearing...

I'm not crazy? ... I'm glad you think so. I... _care_ about you a lot. I wish I had told you sooner but if I did then this goodbye would have been more painful.

"... _What's your name?_"

... It's Yellow de Tokiwa Grove, but you can call me Yellow.

"... _My name's Red._"

It was nice meeting you, Red. I hope we can see each other sometime soon... Huh, you want me to come back tomorrow? ... I'll try, though I'm not sure if I could make it back up here. I'll try to see you again before I have to go for real.

... See you later, Red!

Thank you for making me happy.

* * *

><p><em>And he waited for her at the top, but she never came again. Not even the day after or the next day. A single tear rolled off his cheek as he sighed heavily, whispering her name to no one but the wind.<em>

_**"Yellow."**_


End file.
